


It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like (a Whiterose) Christmas...

by spooky_lilith



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Humor, Trans Female Character, Underage Drug Use, harold...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_lilith/pseuds/spooky_lilith
Summary: When Weiss's winter confession to her high school crush, Ruby Rose, doesn't go well on account of her self-esteem issues, she'll need to resort to more... drastic measures to win her heart over.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 20
Kudos: 123
Collections: RWBY Favorites





	It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like (a Whiterose) Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of, planned out, and written in the span of 6 hours, between 4 writing sessions. Not edited. Using this work as a judgement of my writing skills when I'm not filtered, looking to other works for guidance or inspiration, etc. 
> 
> Warning: I did commit the cardinal sin of putting song lyrics in here. That's the only thing I'm willing to edit on this fic, if everyone says it's bad. Experimenting is a roller coaster of emotions tbh.
> 
> CW: Transphobia discussions. Walking in on somebody, Alcohol & Marajuana consumption.
> 
> Yes Ruby Rose is trans in this fic. No, I don't particularly care for anyone's objections on the matter.

“Weiss, you do know I’m trans right?”

That… hadn’t been the reaction Weiss had been expecting when she’d told Ruby that she liked her. For a uselessly long time. Like, since the month after they first met, making it… three years now.

Christ, Weiss Schnee was a useless lesbian.

“Weiss?” Ruby snaps her fingers, bored out of her own mind. Routine, mechanized. Weiss should know! She worked at that damned coffee shop Blake had gotten her a job at and Blake had shown her the ropes on how to feign interest in every customer’s day. 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Confessions were supposed to be emotional, dramatic, with good lighting and an orchestra in the background, so why was Ruby treating her like she’d just ordered another Cold Brew!

“I… know?” Weiss remembers to say. She’d known for a long time now, ever since they’d been partners in Oobleck’s AP World History class. Years of running for ice and pickles whenever Ruby’s hormones were conspiring to ruin her week had been met with Ruby doing the same for her during shark week. “Ruby, I’m not transphobic-”

“That’s what everyone says.” Ruby yawns, stepping back. “Weiss, you’re my bestie. Before, I literally had no girlfriends because all the other girls thought my way of talking and my interests were weird. I don’t… want to ruin this.”

But Ruby liked her back! Yang had said so herself! On accident! Maybe going through the entire bottle of jager that one night the Bee’s Schnee’s gang had the day off from work wasn’t the smartest of ideas, but one exceptionally wild (boring) game of truth and dare and some sci-fi Netflix series she’d already forgotten the plot to later, and Yang had accidentally let the three year old cat out of the bag.

Leading to now. If Ruby still liked her… then why was this happening?

She was gay! Ruby was gay! That’s not how this worked!

This couldn’t be how her… feelings on Ruby Rose ended!

She liked Ruby! Ruby liked her back! They were gay! And gay plus gay equals lesbians!

So why couldn’t they be lesbians together!?

She was a Schnee! Disowned by the family, yes, but still! A Schnee always gets what she wants, and Weiss knew that she wanted a gay named Ruby Rose!

* * *

  
  


Weiss had found Yang back at their place, recovering from a shift at Belmont Park, nursing a glass of gin and tonic. She made a point to keep her intake slow, and in moderation; she still had another shift tomorrow. Naturally, Weiss decided to join her in their impromptu circle of misery.

“I thought you said Ruby liked me…” Weiss sobs into her sleeve, holding back on the drink. Her tolerance was… poor, at best, and she only really took to the drink whenever Blake or Ruby was involved. Yang was the heaviest drinker; and contrary to all expectations, she became much more withdrawn if she was buzzed around strangers. 

They were a house of pathetic, boring introverts, much to the relief of the head of the Xiao Long-Rose household, Taiyang.

“She does.” Yang groans, Weiss scooting up her chair to give the blond bruiser a back massage. “She just doesn’t like herself very much.”

Yang’s back was like rough dough, the bruiser yelping whenever Weiss passed over somewhere particularly sensitive. “But she’s… beautiful!”

“Ouch, hey, watch the bacne Weiss!”

Weiss mutters a half-hearted apology. To be quite honest, it wasn’t as bad as her own back eczema that flared up shortly after her father had cut her off from his health insurance. Those high-class premium prescriptions that had become a part of her skincare routine since she could walk, as a result, became wallet-breakingly expensive.

“Ruby’s… had a lot of girls say that they liked her. Then they find out she’s trans, and most of them get really grossed out and don’t wanna get involved with her.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Yang states matter-of-factly. “Or they try to make it work, but they always got grossed out because of her body."

“That’s terrible.” 

“I know.” Yang groans. “This year, it got especially bad, since Ruby’s a senior. She’s had three girls confess to hear in the past month not including you; each of them decided Ruby wasn’t attractive anymore when they learned what she was like.”

“Is that why… she’s gotten so unemotional as of late?” Weiss mutters. A sharp pang of guilt twists it’s knife in her; why hadn’t she noticed? Her antidepressants prescription had been increased, her diet was consisting more and more of milk, cookies, and Dr. Pepper… she’d been so obsessed with the idea of dating Ruby Rose, that she’d completely ignored what was happening to the object of her infatuation right in front of her.

“Ruby’s always been the lovechild of Goth and Lesbian aesthetic, but yeah, it’s gotten really bad lately. Sorta hard not to internalize it when you go to Yuritopia and everyone there finds your body repulsive.”  
  


Yuritopia. The Del Mar All-Girls Private School for the Arts was one of the highest ranked schools in the nation. It was also, naturally, a wretched hive of sapphics and lesbianism. Expected, given there was quite literally hundreds of artistic girls packed together from across the country, with no boys in sight. There were two ways to get in; one, be really talented at the art you declared your interest in. Two, have a fuck ton of money.

For Ruby, she got in through the former, her talent being Weapons Design, in spite of that not even being taught at the damned school. Taiyang still had to pay out a tuition that could have gotten them an apartment up in San Francisco. For Weiss, her admission was solely of the fact that she was a Schnee. The promise of patronage from the Schnee Family, the family Mining Conglomerate that was third largest in America was enough to get Weiss in, even without an application.

Not to suggest Weiss was untalented, of course. She had a voice that could turn the heads of even the straightest of ladies, and like Ruby, had her fair share of confessions before graduating from there.

But she only had eyes for Ruby. Pyrrha, the only girl Weiss had gone to for advice, joked often that Weiss was ‘Rubysexual.’ She wasn’t wrong.

“To be quite honest, I thought you would have killed me when you first knew I was… interested in your own sister that way.” Weiss sighs, resting her head against Yang’s sweaty back. They all lived together; that meant they were all used each other whenever their hygiene took a dive.

“Why?” Yang scoffs, nursing another sip of her drink. “Because I’m violent?”

“No, just… the way that it’s typically depicted in media-”

“Yeah, that’s a thing. But I can’t control who Ruby wants to get frisky with. Even if I don’t want those images in my head. Plus Weiss? Everyone’s known you’ve had a crush on Ruby for years now.”

“Was I really that obvious?” Weiss groans.

“Yeah girl. Even Jaune got in on the betting pool.”

“Jaune? Vomit boy?” Weiss faintly remembered him from the public school Yang and Blake had gone to. That, and all the times he’d tried asking her out. And all the times Ruby looked distinctly uncomfortable when he asked while she was around-oh.

“Oh I am such a useless lesbian.”

“Yes you are.” Yang chuckles. “Remember when you rear-ended that U-haul while driving my Subaru?”

“Yang!”

* * *

She’d nearly cracked. Work was awful, from no fault of the customers alone. No, Bird Rock’s usual clientele was pleasant to serve, even if her legs wanted to fall off and recharge by the end of the day from standing all shift long. No, Weiss’s mind was in the gutter, trying to think of ways she and Ruby could become lesbians together.

Exhibit A: When she accidentally made a Cookies N’ Cream Frappe instead of the customer’s order, a Nitro Cold Brew. Interesting, given that they didn’t even serve Cookies N’ Cream Frappes. Or have a blender. 

Exhibit B: When she was contemplating what she’d wear during a Confession Two: Electric Boogaloo, and accidentally drank the Expresso she was meant to serve to the customer. Right in front of her.

Exhibit C: When she poured the piping hot Expresso into her own hands, instead of the glass. That got her sent home, after Blake had patched her up.

The boss gave her the next few days off, paid, telling her to hit the hospital if she needed it.

Even on Medical, a single hospital visit would kill her once prosperous wallet. Ever since her father had disowned her and thrown her out of the house for following the gay agenda, Weiss had been committed to living frugally as possible, trying not to strain Taiyang’s finances. Bless Taiyang; living with him was so strange at first, having a father figure in her life.

And Taiyang was so understanding. Even when Weiss had decided to take a gap year before deciding if she wanted to go to university or pursue a budding music career, he’d remained Weiss’s surrogate father ever since. It was… strange, being treated like this, and not as a Schnee. Having a space she felt comfortable enough to call her own… even if 3/4ths of the other occupants made her want to tear her own hair out from time to time. Noone needed to remind her of when Weiss was a total diva, with a mountain of her own problems...

Thankfully, she’d walked away with only second-degree burns. Her plan was to check up on them when she got home in the bathroom, and call Taiyang afterwards to look at it. Hopefully it wouldn’t warrant a hospital visit…

“Ouch…” Weiss nurses her poor, bandaged hand. “Why me… why couldn’t this happen to someone who deserved it?” Wincing in pain, she struggles to open the doorknob, limping into the haze of steam from whoever was showering inside-

Oh.

Oh god.

The shower was off, the bathtub drained, and standing before her was Ruby Rose. In the flesh. Quite literally. 

Wearing a set of earbuds blasting 80’s pop-rock, she hadn’t even bothered to cover up. Probably because she hadn’t been expecting to be walked in on.

Weiss’s eyes naturally drift down.

And she felt the gay inside of her supercharging. 

That, or she was feeling startling faint as an entire liter of blood was expulsed through her nose. Perhaps not the worst way to go; she could think of worse ways to die than exsanguination by sexually induced nosebleed.

“The fuck?” She hears Ruby mutter, even as a ringing in her ears overwhelms her ability to hear sound. “W-weiss? Weiss!? Weiss!!!”

* * *

“Bee’s Schnees family discussion.” Blake sighs, pulling up a chair next to Weiss’s hospital bed. “Because I’m certain that if we just leave the two of you useless lesbians to handle this yourselves, one of you is going to end up dead.”

"I am most certainly not a-" Weiss hears the door rattle, and she perks up. “Ruby?” Then she panics, remembering what had happened between the two of them. Weiss had totally alked in on her... seeing all of her… “Gah! Ruby!”  
  


“Nope, not Ruby.” Yang greets her as Weiss covers her head with her sheets. “Bee’s Schnees meeting Blake?”

“Yeah. We’re helping Weiss and Ruby through this.”

“I… I don’t need your help anymore…" Weiss hangs her head in shame, the waterworks of melodrama escaping her eyes. "I completely and utterly violated Ruby’s trust…”

“Yeah, pretty embarassing what happened there.” Yang slowly coaxes her out of her self-made blanket cocoon. “But Weiss. Seriously. Ruby has been head over heels for you since you first called her a dolt. Before her depression started this semester, half her search history was literally trying to figure out ways to make you like her.”

“What was the other half?” Blake asks.

“Gun porn.” Yang snickers. “Wait, not that kind of porn! Well, maybe. She uses incognito, like everyone else!”

“Not Pyrrha.” Blake snickers.

“Oh god.” Yang groans. Pyrrha was… terrible at being a good technologically adapted zoomer.

“What does that have to do with me…? Can’t you just let me accept my fate? I’ll just go to university, far away from here. I’ll major in agricultural studies, open up a lonely farm in the midst of Idaho, and farm potatoes with my ten cats, one of them I’ll name Marissa. Can’t you let me have this?”

“No.” Blake deadpans. “Farming sucks Weiss. And you’d hate your neighbors.”

“I mean, she’s gonna hate her neighbors no matter what.” Yang adds, eliciting a groan from Weiss. “Listen, you just need to show Ruby that you’re on a different level than everyone else.”

“What do video games have to do with this crisis I’ve created!?”

“Allegory Weiss." Yang teases, earning a dirty look from her. "Ah, you see? There's the Ice Queen we all know and love! Tell me Weiss, what day is it today?"

"Look at your damned phone. I left mine at home, and someone forgot to bring it here!" She casts an accusatory look at Blake.

"Sorry."

"It's Winter dude!" Yang answers for her. "This is literally your element, Weissicle." Weiss groans at the imposed nickname. "You have absolutely no Idea where I'm going with this, do you?"

"Not a clue." Weiss crosses her arms.

Yang groans. "Seriously Weiss? Christmas! Ruby’s always been a real sweetheart for the holidays. No matter how much little tiddy goth girl energy she tries to channel.”

“What does that even mean?" Weiss groans. "And doesn't she just gets hopped off of all the sugar from the Christmas treats Taiyang and I keep telling the two of you not to buy in bulk?"

“We've got to use Yang's Costco membership sometime during the year." Blake says. “Weiss, you just need to outdo yourself. Show Ruby that someone is willing to really commit for her.”

“And how do I do that when she doesn’t even want to go near me anymore?” It was true; Ruby hadn’t visited her in the hospital for the past few days, and the effect on Weiss felt like Ruby was tearing up her heart on a platter, stepping on the remains, and telling Weiss to throw herself off a bridge. Maybe overdramatic, but heartbreak knew no reason. Each time Weiss was told she had a visitor, her mind raced with all the situations for Ruby at hand, each time ending with inevitable disappointment. 

“Do something for her Weiss. Make a spectacle.” Yang grins. “Remember when Blake made our band perform that new song that turned out to be a love song for me?”

Oh she remembered so well. Their brief stint as a high school band, (in spite of the four of them going to two seperate schools,) The Bee’s Schnees Newspaper (none of them knew how they came up with that name), had climaxed during their amateur concert at Balboa Park, when Blake, their bassist, took over vocals and performed _Bumblebee_. A literal love song meant as a confession to their lead drummer.

Their very confused audience of three erupted in joy when Yang tearfully accepted with a kiss.

“I could use my savings to get her a special gift for Christmas... but what could I get!?” Weiss wonders out loud.

“You think too much in terms of money." Blake answers. "Plus, there's the very likely possibility that she won't understand what you're getting across to her."

“You don’t know that!” Weiss scoffs.

“Weiss,” Blake interrupts her, “You literally bought Ruby a cake with hearts all over it last year for Valentine’s day. And Ruby made you a necklace with a picture of the two of you literally cuddling together. Trust me, when I say that yes, her head will be too thick to get the message."

“Just… accost her.” Yang yawns, setting her head down on Weiss’s thigh. “Accost, little Ice Queen, accost. And if it still doesn’t work out… at least you tried. Sure it’ll hurt like hell and you’ll wish you never did anything and maybe you’ll ruin everything-”

“Yang, are you high?” Weiss asks, waving a hand up and down her eyes.

Yang groans, but smiles. “Nope, just tired. Blake is though.”

“Of course.” Weiss rolls her eyes.

“I feel like I have… two more hours of this edible?” Blake weaves a playful finger into her girlfriend’s mane. “Maybe you could sing for her, like I did for my Yang here.”

“Mmm, that’s a classic. Ruby loves it when you sing.” Yang adds.

“Seriously, she looks like she’s about to cry or run back to her room for some private time every time you sing for her.” Blake says.

“I wish you hadn’t said that.” Yang groans.

“Well, how do I get a moment with her when she gets scared every time she sees me Yang?”

“Make it a public spectacle?" Blake suggests. "I know that it'll feel like you're putting public pressure on Ruby. Because you will be. But the two of you are in a special situation, and Ruby needs far more than a little push in the right direction right now."

“What about her school’s Del Mar Symphonic Talents Winter Concert?” Yang suggests.

“You mean the talent show?” Weiss corrects, wishing there were an ice pack for her coming headache.

“Weiss, you went to a rich people school. At least go along with us whenever we pretend your school is so much better than ours.” Yang says.

“Fine. The Del Mar Symphonic Talents Winter Concert. What about it?”

Yang bops her on the nose. “Weiss, is your head really that thick? Perform there for the school! They’ll love having you back. You were literally the favorite pet of the Principal, Miss Goodwitch.”

“Ruby hates afterschool activities.” Weiss retorts. “As did I.”

“Then we’ll make sure she’ll go.” Blake responds. “Trust us.”

“Didn’t we get banned from Del Mar Beach a year ago?” Yang remembers, off-topic.

“B-but… I’m scared…” Weiss whimpers, wanting to hide underneath the sheets. “And that might not solve the fact that I… humiliated and violated Ruby's trust by walking in on her!”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it up to her.” Blake whispers, embracing Weiss in a warm cuddle. 

“Isn’t Nora still MCing for their events?” Yang muses. Nora had found employment from the Del Mar city government as a 'media personality,' meaning she often played host at the beachside town's events. “If she's still working there, we can probably make your serenade a little more special."

“D-don’t call it a serenade!” Weiss flushes red.

“What do you want us to call it then? A love ballad?” Blake says, earning her a pillow to the head.

“How exactly did you two get banned from Del Mar Beach anyway?” Weiss asks, hoping to change the subject.

“We got caught going down on each other behind some rocks.” Blake deadpans.

Weiss nearly chokes on her own spit.

“Blake was the one who started it.” Yang chuckles, stretching an arm around her girlfriend. “Not my fault she can’t resist my boobs.”

“You two are absolute fools, I swear.”

“You’re the one who got hospitalized from walking in on my sister.” Yang says.

“Oh quiet you!”

* * *

“Yang… I don’t wanna go to the talent show!” Ruby protests. A bit too late given that she was quite literally being kidnapped there, Yang having manhandled her on her motorcycle, driving her towards Del Mar Beach, where the concert was taking place.

“Ruby, it’s the Del Mar Symphonic Talents Winter Concert! Dad’s literally bleeding his wallet dry sending you there, the least you could do is rub all that money you don’t have in other people’s faces with those pretentious titles!”

It was true. Her dad had insisted on sending her there when they’d found that against all her expectations, Ruby Rose had been admitted to one of the most prestigious high schools in the entire country. Her father was quite literally worrying himself sick at night with the expenses incurred from her education there. And what was she doing with it? Fuck all, except chase after skirts who wanted nothing to do with her.

Including Weiss. Years of mutual pining (Penny had let the truth slip out, one night when they were playing Dynasty Warriors together), had led up to the day of her dreams, and she’d shot Weiss’s hopes down and ground them into the dust. 

Maybe Karise and her clique of divas were right. Maybe she just wasn’t meant to have friends. Try for a relationship by putting genuine effort into it like Penny? Crashes and Burns. Try to keep everyone happy by keeping her relationships at a distance, like Weiss? Same result. She was practically a human repellent.

“Seriously Ruby, you’ve spent so much time in your room it’s starting to get rank in there. Get some vitamin D at least one day of the week.”

“Yang, I can take supplements, and it’s nighttime.”

“ _Whatever_." Yang groans. "Normal people are _supp_ osed to spend time outside, and not spend all day playing Pokemon, Ruby.”

And like that, Yang had her. Ruby launched herself into a rant about how the newest Pokemon games were an outright downgrade from last generation; by the time she’d gotten to ranting about how the caverns and dungeons in the game were literally just straight lines, Yang had left her alone to grab some refreshments.

“Great.” Ruby grumbles. “Now I’m stuck here.” _‘With people I don’t care about.’_ She looks around; to her left, was Neon Katt. To her right, was Neopolitan. The former she’d confessed to a year ago. The latter had confessed to her seven months ago. The results both the same.

This was literally hell. Ruby just wanted to leave.

The poorly calibrated speakers sound again, as whatever hack singer paraded on stage finished up her act. To be quite honest, she didn’t give a damn; crowds made her nervous, and she didn’t know why Yang had thought this was a good idea, having known her fear of crowds for years.

Nora, playing announcer for the school concert, booms her voice through the speakers, the audio devices struggling not to explode from the sheer volume. Or maybe that was just Nora screaming. Either was equally plausible. 

_"For our next act, we have ourselves a returning star! Imperial Beach Tribune called her 'America's Next Pop Star, Socal Born and Raised!' You all know her; all of you made her Homecoming Queen after all last year!”_

Weiss hadn’t even entered that contest. Or shown up to accept the prize. That day she was supposed to be there, she and Ruby had decided to drive off to Laguna Beach for an impromptu beach day. 

Waves lapping against bared feet as they splashed around and played in the tide. Sand, rough and coarse, getting everywhere, including Weiss’s overpriced vanilla sundae. Eyes that couldn’t help but stare at each other’s bodies.

Weiss had worn a simple white bikini with a sheer sarong. It was Ruby’s first time in a two piece, a skirtkini as her only source of coverage.

_Seriously, girl needs a songwriter! You can't make it only doing song covers girl mmph-!_

Ren was likely getting Nora back on track.

_Performing a renedition of 'All I want for Christmas, Give it up for… the Wza! The Schnza! The Weissicle! The Icicle! Your One and Only Ice Queen! WEISS SCHNEE!'_

Weiss only had Yang to thank for all her aliases. 

The crowd erupts into rancor.

_“Weiss I love you!” One of the gays in the audience screams out._

_“Weiss take my ovaries!”_

_“Hey! You turned my girlfriend gay! Give her back you bitch!”_

Something inside Ruby’s stomach turns sick when she sees Weiss walk onstage, wearing only her family’s thin Hanfu. (Weiss was of Russian-Chinese descent, her family being a refugee of the Russian Civil War, then the Second Sino-Japanese War) She can’t tell whether she wants to hurl, run up onstage and finger her, or spaghettify into a black hole.

"A-actually,” Weiss stammers, so very unWeiss-like, “I didn't really want to be here tonight." The crowd goes deathly silent, as what must be the event organizers and Goodwitch suffer a stroke in the background. "I hate nearly everyone in this crowd, and if you think I’hm just being an edgy teen, you’re probably right. But honestly, I never wanted to see thish goddamned school again.” She slurs her words, squeaking out a hiccup.

...Was Weiss drunk?

"T-thish one goes out to the hottest girl in this pointless school, not the resht of you stuck up, selfish shnobs who talk behind each other's backs whenever you think noone else is looking." Weiss's drunken stupor wears off. The damned singer could sing, even when totally high off her ass, Ruby could attest to that. It was almost a personality shift; no matter the situation, Weiss could sing like she was being powered off of spite.

"This girl is myy dolt. And all the rest of you gays are even bigger dolts for not appreciating how hot she fucking is. Like seriously, what the fuck!?"

Noone was running in to usher her off the stage. Probably because Yang, Nora, Pyrrha, and Blake were acting as her official guard, blocking any school officials who wanted to put an early end to Weiss’s concert.

She was so suspended after this.

"Play the fucking music!" Screaming this, she drops her Hanfu.

The crowd goes outright silent, save for a handful of boys hollering her on.

White lace held together at the seams by little red hearts. They'd bought that piece together at Fashion Valley's Victoria Secret a couple of years back. A lacy white bralette they'd also bought together, at the Mission Valley Target a year or two ago. She remembers Weiss being distinctly… pissed off Ruby's bust was somehow bigger than hers.

Ruby had the exact same set of undies, but in black.

Two titanium steel belly piercings. The top an icicle, the bottom a dangly snowflake. Those were two months fresh. Ruby should know; she'd gotten a set like hers, the top a Red Rose, the bottom a dangly ammunition casing.

They'd gotten those pieces done together. Maybe a little drunk.

Oh, and Weiss was performing in just her underwear. Sprawled across her belly, "I WANT TO KISS RUBY ROSE," in nude, velvet lipstick.

Naturally, Ruby was scrambling to pick up her jaw off the floor.

Weiss is so drunk. She’s so drunk off her ass, but from her singing voice alone, noone could know.

_I don’t want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don’t care about those presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

It’s the Michael Bublé version, not the hopped up on eggnog Mariah Carey version. 

_“Mariah Carey is a total bitch.” Weiss snickers, the two of them bored out of their minds for Zoology. Not that Port ever noticed anything; stars, they could have brought pillows to class and he wouldn’t have noticed. They knew, because they’d done it once, after Oobleck’s midterm. "I once had the displeasure of meeting her after a concert; she looked absolutely disgusted to see me!"_

Weiss’s hips were swaying. Dear god, Weiss’s hips were swaying, and Ruby’s skirt and tights were starting to feel uncomfortably tight right now.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_You know that all I want for this Christmas_

_Christmas 2017. Ruby had spent the entire night sleepless, dozens of unanswered texts to Weiss. She’d just been disowned by her father, Yang was circling around Vista on Bumbleby, trying to find her, and Blake was screaming at emergency services to find the girl before it was too late._

_Is you…_

_She’d found her a day later at Sunset Cliffs. Weiss’s tears were still so fresh. Ruby’d sworn that day that she’d never want to let a girl like Weiss cry like that, ever again._

_I won’t ask for much this Christmas_

_I won’t even wish for snow_

_Fair. They were in Southern California, after all._

_No, I’m just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_“Oooh! Looks like we caught you two under the mistletoe!” Yang guffaws, having consumed too much eggnog for the night. This was just after Yang’s first, and only breakup with Blake, who’d run off to Las Vegas to try and find her parents._

_There’s no sense in hanging stockings_

_There upon the fireplace_

_‘Cause Santa, he won’t make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

_“Yang, what do I buy for a girl who literally has everything!?” Ruby cries, face buried in the holiday season gifts catalog._

_“You could just give her a coupon that says she can use you whenever you want.” Blake snickers, tipsy off of the Christmas wine._

_“Blake! I’m serious!”_

_I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_Girl, what can I do?_

_‘I want to kiss you. You’re brighter than the sun at August’s eve. You glow like the briny sea at sunset in Ocean Beach. You shine like the moon against the ocean’s edge.’_

_You know that all I want for Christmas_

_Is you…_

_'Your lips look like they’d taste like sweet honey. I love that you’d never take an insult that’s unfair, but you work so hard to improve yourself whenever you mess up. I want you to fuck me in the ass with the thickest strap-on we can find.'_

_I don’t want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I’m asking for_

_No, I just wanna see my Ruby_

_Standing right outside my door_

“Weiss!” She screams as loud as her lungs can handle, the crowd’s attention on her be damned. It was one of life’s great mysteries how Nora had the vocals and lungs of an opera singer.

_Oh, I just want you for my own_

_More that you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_You know that all I want for Christmas_

_Is you…_

Getting up out of her seat, and running through, not around, through the damned crowd of seats separating the two of them. Climbing atop the makeshift stage, she can hear their audience erupt into cheering when their eyes finally meet.

For a pregnant moment, they’re both dumbstruck by the other. Weiss’s eyes pleading for Ruby’s answer. Ruby’s eyes… trying not to stare at Weiss’s body. 

Puffs of hot air escape Weiss’s lips, the chilly winter air likely doing a number to the poor girl. It’s so obvious what they feel for each other, but they can’t help but feel lonely, still unsure of what to do.

Ruby moves first, taking the stage from Weiss; the poor girl’s done enough for their relationship, and Ruby’s been unforgivably a dolt for far too long.

They kiss in the under the gaze of their audience, underneath the night sky, with only the stars present to pass judgement. Holding onto the other for dear life, amidst the sea of cheering for the two of them. 

Reality follows quickly; their first kiss is dry, their second kiss they crash their noses into each other’s. Weiss tastes like honey and vodka, her lips chapped, yet soft.

A gust of wind causes the unclothed girl in her arms to shiver against her. If Ruby was already more than a tad chilly for the night, Weiss must have been living up to her namesake as an Ice Queen. The Hanfu pooled at Weiss’s feet serves as a blanket between the two of them, Ruby cradling her newfound girlfriend, keeping her warm.

“Weiss… you’re drunk.” Ruby giggles, when Weiss nearly tips over in their little impromptu huddle.

“Needed some… liquid courage. And I’m only tipsy, the rest was just… nerves.” Weiss mutters, the smell of vodka fresh on her breath.

“I can imagine.” Ruby laughs, their lips meeting again. 

"And I'm in my… oh god.” Her eyes were as wide as saucers now, almost akin to a hangover. “What… what did I just do…"

Ruby takes her lips again, taking Weiss's cloak and covering up the two of them underneath the oversized tarp. "My Weiss Cream…" Ruby giggles, nuzzling her cheek, "do you want me to get in my underwear too?"

"Ruby!" Weiss hisses.

"Does this mean you don't want to get me in my underwear later then?"

Weiss flushes red. "It’s just… I don't want you to catch a cold too, Ruby."

"Seriously Weiss, it's Socal. Quit over-exaggerating." 

"Fuck you."

She takes Weiss’s lips one last time on stage. "That can be arranged."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> trash tbh.


End file.
